1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to installing devices and more particularly, to the component-enabled installation of properly configured devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Installable devices such as electrical circuit boards, optical interconnections, and mechanical components are frequently installed in receiving devices such as cabinets, panels, and enclosures. Typically, the installable device must be properly configured in order to function properly and safely within the receiving device. Configuring an installable device may include adding a required component. Installable devices that lack required components may fail to function, damage other devices, or injure an operator. Required components may include safety covers, peripheral devices, mechanical connections, electrical connections, hydraulic connections, or pneumatic connections, for instance.
For example, according to the requirements of well accepted standards such as UL 1950, 3rd edition, for the safety of information technology equipment, an electrical enclosure must prevent access to a hazardous voltage or a hazardous energy level. Typically, an installable device such as a circuit board with a hazardous voltage or energy level is enclosed with a safety cover, so that no hazardous components can come in contact with an operator. The safety cover prevents operator contact with the hazardous components of the installable device. The safety cover is a required component of the installable device and a receiving device such as a circuit board enclosure should not receive the circuit board installable device if the circuit board installable device is not configured with the safety cover.
The required component of an installable device may be removed for maintenance. For example, an installable device such as a circuit board may be populated with components such as processors, memory, disk storage and network controllers. Some of the circuit board components may be field replaceable for maintenance or upgrade. Replacing circuit board components may entail removing the circuit board installable device from the receiving device and removing a required component such as a safety cover.
If after replacing a component, the operator neglects to re-install the required component safety cover and attempts to install the circuit board, the operator is subject to a potential safety hazard. Therefore, it is necessary to have means for obstructing installation of the circuit board installable device in a receiving device when the required component safety cover is not in place.
Interlock systems have been produced that prevent an operator from performing an unauthorized or unsafe operation such as installing a potentially hazardous installable device without a required component. A properly designed interlock system will obstruct installation of the installable device lacking a required component. Unfortunately, available interlocks such as electrical, optical and mechanical interlocks require the use of an electrical power source for activation. Before installation, an installable device such as a circuit board cannot activate an interlock that requires electricity.
To obstruct installation of an installable device when electrical power is not available, mechanical interlocks are often employed. Mechanical interlocks are generally key interlocks with a lock that is released by a key. Unfortunately, key interlocks can be deactivated to allow the installation of an installable device even if a required component such as safety cover is not attached.
Consequently, a need exists for a component deactivated interlock apparatus, system, and method for enabling the installation of an installable device properly configured with a required component. Beneficially, such apparatus, system, and method would prevent the installation of an installable device lacking a required component.